1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game has been provided in which a level of a game medium such as a player character or the like is raised so that an ability value (parameter) of the game medium is increased in accordance with an action by a player in the game. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which, by combining game cards (synthesizing the game cards), a parameter of a character corresponding to the synthesized game card is varied.
However, in the above described conventional game, there is no dramatic surprise and the player does not have an opportunity to participate in how to vary the ability value of the game medium, when raising the level of the game medium (in enhancing the game medium).